legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S2 Finale/Transcript
(Jessica, Raynell and Zulu are seen on the balcony looking over the beach) Zulu:....Here it is. Raynell: Oh I'm so excited! Zulu: Let's go! (The two jump over the balcony as Jessica stays behind with a smile) Jessica:..... Raynell: Jessie you coming? Jessica: Huh? Oh yeah, hold on! (Jessica takes off her shoes and socks before she jumps onto the beach as well) Jessica: Sorry I was....thinking up there. Raynell: About what? Jessica: How happy you and Zulu are gonna be as a couple. Raynell: Awww. Zulu: *Smiles* Raynell: Say Jessie, you wanna go swimming? Jessica: Hell yeah I wanna go swimming! Good thing I kept my swimsuit on under this stuff! Raynell: Yay! (Jessica removes her outfit, revealing her swimsuit before she puts her clothes on a nearby chair) Jessica: Come on you two! Zulu: Alright! (The three head into the water before the scene cuts to the other heroes arriving home) Alex: Jessica, Zulu, Raynell! Erin: We're home! (No response) Erin: Hm? Jack: Weird. Kyle: Maybe they're outside. Alex: I'll go check. Stay here. (Alex goes and heads out back) Alex: Jess? Guys? Jessica: *Voice* WOO!!! Alex: Hm? (Alex looks to find the three swimming around in the water) Alex: Oh there they are. Jessica: Hm? Oh guys look! It's Alex! Raynell: Hey Alex! Alex: Hey guys! Having fun? Jessica: Yeah! Come on over! (Alex jumps down and walks over to the water's edge. The three walk out to him) Alex: Sup guys? Raynell: ALEX ALEX! I got AWESOME news! Alex: Oh what is it? Zulu: You're gonna flip over this! Alex: Okay? Raynell: *Breathes in*....ZULU AND I ARE DATING!!! Alex:..... Wwwwwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?????????? Zulu: It's true. Jessica: Yeah! Alex: S-S-Since when?? Raynell: Since just a little bit ago! Zulu: We made it official on the video game! Raynell: Yep! Alex: W-Wow guys! That's amazing! You've got yourself a Queen now Zulu! Zulu: Yep! *Puts arm around Raynell's waist* The prettiest and nicest queen a guy could ask for. Raynell: *Blushes and just makes a very giddy laugh* (Alex smiles before the door on the balcony flings open. Charlie, Pearl and Foxtrot are seen in the doorway) Charlie: Did I hear that right?! Pearl: Zulu's got a Queen now?! Zulu: Yep! Right here guys! (Suddenly the 3 jump down and rush over to Raynell) Foxtrot: You're our brother's queen!? Charlie: No way! Pearl: Man lucky you huh? Raynell: *Giggles* I guess so. Zulu: Guess no more. It's true Raynell! Raynell: Awww you. Alex: Do your parents know? Raynell: Not yet! But now that I think about it, I think I'll reveal it at the wedding! Alex: Good idea! Foxtrot: Say, when is the wedding anyway? Raynell: I don't know. I'll ask them a bit later. Right now, I just wanna spend time with my king. Zulu: And I wanna spend time with my Queen. Raynell: *Smiles and giggles* Zulu: Hm, giggly today huh sweetie? Raynell: How can I not be?! I'm just so so so happy! Charlie: Oh man! Congrats bro! Pearl: You treat Zulu right Raynell! Foxtrot: I'm so happy for you both! I can't wait to tell Violet! Zulu: I'm sure you are Foxy. Foxtrot: Heh. Alex: Well, shall we go tell the others inside? Raynell: Sure! Zulu: This'll definitely be the surprise of their lives. Alex: Then come on! (The group nods before they all start to head back up inside the house to spread the good news) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales